Spirits Of StarClan
Who can really say what the future holds? ~ "You promised." "I know I did..." "Why can't you keep your promise to me?" "I... I don't think I can do it anymore." "You're everything to me!" "But you're not everything to me now." Blurb (credit to Brighty for the picture and the first line c: the rest is written by Firey; and credit to Brighty for the two warrior names and the Clan name) Shadeflower and Foxtail were originally mates, they planned to be mates after the battle against the rogues. To Shadeflower, everything is dying, and the only cat she has left is Foxtail. But are they truly mates? What happens when a promise, so perfectly made, gets broken by a stupid mistake? Prologue Shadow covers all It's a blanket of despair Two cats intertwined Two sides ready to bite and tear "DustClan, are you ready?" Blackstar yowled, his eyes blazing as he faced the rogues that had been terrorizing the Clan for moons. Shadeflower exchanged glances with Foxtail. "You know, this is the final battle," he whispered, "This determines everything." The dark gray she-cat nodded, "Promise me something." "Anything." "Promise me that when this war is over, you'll become my mate." Shadeflower pleaded. She had to be sure that Foxtail wouldn't change his mind. It would shatter her heart. The red tom nuzzled Shadeflower, "I promise, I would be your mate now if we could." Shadeflower purred and she focused her attention back to the rogues. The rogue leader, Scar was facing Blackstar. "You foolish Clan," he hissed, "You really think you could beat us?" The DustClan leader flattened his ears and snarled, "Of course we can beat you!" Shadeflower tensed as Scar smirked, "We've taken so many lives from your precious Clan, are you sure you want to continue?" The dark gray she-cat shut her eyes desperately, and Foxtail pressed against her reasurringly. "Don't mind him," the tom whispered, "He's just being mean." Shadeflower leaned against Foxtail, and Scar's smirk widened, "Well, Blackstar?" The DustClan leader bared his teeth, "We'll never surrender!" Scar shrugged, and his mate, Snowflake laughed, "Stupid tom, you'll never win against us! Claws, attack!" The rogues surged forward. "DustClan, attack!" Shadeflower closed her eyes briefly before charging after Foxtail. This is the last battle, win or lose, this war ends here. - - - "Shadepaw, are you ready to go hunting today?" Cinderwing called out to her apprentice. The dark gray she-cat looked up and nodded. "Let's go then!" Foxpaw bounded out with his mentor, Badgerheart and mewed, "Can we go too, Badgerheart?" The huge black and white tom sighed. "Fine, if you really want to go hunting instead of fighting." Foxpaw seemed to deflate, and Shadepaw let out a soft snicker. The red tom shot a glare at Shadepaw, then sighed, "Let's go fighting instead." The two apprentices parted ways, and Shadepaw bounded after her mentor, "Are you and Foxpaw friends?" Cinderwing asked, amused. Shadepaw shook her head, "I barely know him, but he likes to talk to me." Cinderwing's whiskers twitched, but she didn't say anymore. "I'm going to teach you the basic rabbit hunting skills, and then we'll go on to hunting the rabbits ourselves." "Okay!" "Crouch, Shadepaw, come on," the lighter gray warrior sighed, "You can't run fast all scrunched up like that." She flattened Shadepaw's back and mewed, "Now try again." Shadepaw tried sliding forward in the position she was, and got a loud sigh of disappointment from her mentor, "Shadepaw, you have to run forward, bunching your muscles." "Then why do we have to keep low?" Shadepaw wailed. "It's easier to dodge any overhanging obstacles while making little noise. Plus, at the end, it's easier to make a higher jump from a crouch." Cinderwing explained, "Now try again and we'll try it on a real rabbit." She sat back as Shadepaw crouched low. "Cinderwing," the apprentice whispered, "There's a real rabbit here." The warrior perked up, and spotted the white tail bobbing from a bush, "Go try and catch it, Shadepaw." She encouraged. Shadepaw first stealthily slid towards the rabbit. Then the rabbit popped it's head out, Shadepaw froze. She lifted one paw, and the rabbit squealed and started to run. "Go Shadepaw!" Cinderwing shouted. Shadepaw was already haring after the rabbit, and she leaped and landed square on the prey. "I caught it!" She yelped. Cinderwing caught up and purred, "Good job, Shadepaw, you go hunting for a bit on your own now, but I'll watch you from a distance." "Okay." Chapter One A new danger Blooms and shines It wraps and tangles The couple in vines Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics